The sun and the Moon
by Snow Cold Lily
Summary: Gaara is kazekage but on vacation. But is cut short when an organisation besides the Akatsukis finds interest in the Bijuus. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Okay... Got REALLY bored before the school started and started writing some nonsence... A GaaraXOc story... uhm... Yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Naruto. Only Yaeka, Reijo and Fijia... okay... the whole Dragon organisation. (Will say it later) Enjoy!**

**In the woods:**

"Why did I accept this mission in the first place? Why did it have to be me? Why not Kankuro? Or Temari for your information?" Gaara had muttered this since he left Suna for the mission he had accepted. Okay… unwillingly accepted. To deliver some stupid scrolls with healing jutsus to the Hokage. Hurray…!

He actually got 2 missions. The other one was taking some time off. The council thought that he needed it. He looked "tired"… "Well for your information, I have never slept a day in my life!" Gaara shouted. Why had he accepted this time off… he DIDN'T need it! (A/N: Gaara was 16, Kazekage and on a mission. And the council agreed to let him have some time off. Besides… they have Kankuro and Temari. XD)

"Stupid, bakas, son of a cowards &¤£$€€(#"#¤!§"¤"#"!" Gaara cursed on and stomped at the ground. The sand was getting pretty restless since it had been like 4 weeks without fighting, but he had no problem on controlling it. Some training and running would help.

Gaara decided to stop by a small waterfall nearby for a quick bath. He never liked taking the roads so he always took this path through the forest. It was more peaceful and lesser enemies. Besides... he always took a bath in the waterfall every time he got a mission in Konoha. Now, the insomniac could think without disturbance from anything but wind and animals.+ water...

The red head started to undress himself behind a boulder. "_What the..?" _Halfway, he noticed other clothes 2 meters away and quickly put the cloak back on. Gaara looked at the abandon clothes. A nicely folded blue-purple textile, big enough to be used as a skirt or robe.

The cloth held an Indic style, with several coloured flowers at the edges. (You know…from India) Several black elephants could be found as well as more symbols and figures. Gold thread was sewed into the skirt and a rope was fastened at the edge on the longest side, so it was most likely used as skirt.

Some black ninja sandals and a black obi belt lay beside. Then, Gaara caught the sight of a blood-red Kimono-like chemise. Gaara picked it up an unfolded it. Gold, Chinese, fire breathing dragons were scattered, along with more seals and gold-brown suns.

The seals had signs that were completely unintelligible for Gaara. He let the fabric slide through his fingers to then catch it again. It was softer then silk. Gaara especially liked the blood-red colour, the same as his hair. ( A/N Okay… that must have been my best "clothes describe" ever… I suck! XD)

A different sound broke out from the waterfall, making Gaara droop the red cloth. His senses were high alerted. He snuck closer and glanced at the waterfall. A humming reached his ears. The humming turned into singing. He had heard it before, a lullaby.

The Kazekage gathered the strength too see who was singing the sweet song he knew all to well. He caught a glimpse of brown hair inside the fall. The person drew further out, still singing. The person was smiling, laughing. Gaara didn't notice his trance for her. Laughing and smiling, stretching out for the falling water. She looked so… happy? Gaara couldn't really tell. The water was in the way.

The sudden change in her facial expression concerned Gaara as she turned stern and angrily waded to the middle of the river. (A/N: She was bathing in her underwear. Cough!)

She took a deep breath before screaming: "WHAT IS IT WITH THE SENTENCE; I HAVE TAKEN VACATION, YOU GUYS DON'T UNDERSTAND? REIJO! FIJIA!" Gaara could have sworn she could have made glass break if there were any nearby. Instead, all the animals and birds had fled… even the fish jumped from the surface, drawing further away.

Two persons ran out of the forest and stopped exhausted and panting by the riverside, on the verge to collapse. "You…pant… knew… we were… pant… coming… even from… 2 km away. Pant." The male said. Probably Reijo. They both had a black kimono, with a red obi belt and a small fabric with gold dragons on wrapped around their waists. (A/N: Not the same as mentioned before. Like a mini skirt and white background.)

If the bathing girl was on land, you could see her with hands on hips and a foot tripping angrily, waiting for an explanation. "Suma, Yaeka. But the leader have a mission for you." the girl said and took forth a scroll. "Sheesh, this is the THIRD time he cancels off MY vacation!" Yaeka growled and got up from the water.

Gaara took a mental note how much it damped off her when she stepped out from the warm water. The air was pretty hot as well and Gaara didn't get it to make sense, not until he saw the fire around her and the grass on the ground was burned away. Reijo and Fijia looked at her as if it was normal. "Wow! Whish I had that ability." Fijia envied. While Reijo, blushed like mad by the sight of the girl in her underwear.

Yaeka didn't care before she snatched the scroll and started reading it. "It is a bikini." Yaeka bluntly lied. Then the blush went away. Fijia sweat dropped by the lack of intelligence in her brother's brain.

"And _why_ did _I _get this mission instead of you two?" Yaeka asked the siblings after finishing reading the scroll. "Well, 2 reasons actually." Fijia raised a finger. "1. You have more experience and have more skills than both of Reijo and me and you are the most qualified for this." "And the other one?" Yeaka raised a sceptic brow. "The lack of brain." They both looked shameful down, while Yeaka and Gaara sweat dropped. He could easily hear them from this distance.

"_What a gang of bakas…" _Gaara spied on after his curiosity got the better of him. "This is just a simple observation!" Yaeka yelled at the two siblings that had disappeared. The girl grits her teeth to not yell again. "Cowards…" she muttered and started to walk back to her clothes... "NEXT TIME, I WILL KILL YOU!" Gaara teleported to a nearby tree (3 meters away…). He certainly didn't want to get caught for whatever he was presently doing.

From behind the tree, Gaara could make out that Yaeka have dark red hair and not brown. Not as red as Gaara's, a bit browner. She was about 5,5 ft tall, a little skinny and waist length hair. Her hair was cut into tree different levels. The front was cut short right below her eyes, while the strays right before her ears, (still in her face) was cut via her jaw line. Not bad looking from Gaara's point of view…

("Wait, wait, wait!" Kisame barged into my room.

"From _Gaara's _point of view…?" Itachi also enters. I just stare at the two Akatsuki's that came out from nowhere.

"This doesn't make sense… yeah?" Deidara comes too. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes.

Lilly (my nickname): And what are _you_ guys doing here?

Kisame, Deidara, Itachi… okay… ALL of the Akatsuki's have entered my room: We want to be a part of the story too. They all nodded.

I stared dumbfounded at them.

Lilly: But this is a GaaraXoc story. Without you guys…

They all sat disappointed down on my bed and watched me go on with the writing.

"Okay… back to the story, shall we?")

Yeaka started to put on her clothes. The first thing she noticed, was that the red cloth was on the ground, unfolded. She picked it up and studied it for some time. Then, she put on the Indic skirt, then the red Gold-dragon "upper kimono" and the obi belt and sandals. (I have no idea what the "kimono" part is called.) Then she poofed away from the place, leaving Gaara alone.

(I got pushed away from my computer, by the whole Akatsuki gang.

Lilly: WHAT THE HECK IS THE MEANING OF THIS?

They all hushed at me and Zetsu (Yes, Zetsu) deleted the last sentence and typed inn something else. I got back to the computer screen to read. And the results were… wont you just read?) Zetsu's part of the story:

Zetsu popped out from nowhere and ate Yaeka before she could react.

(We all sweat dropped, except from Zetsu who smiled proudly. Deidara deleted "Zetsu's" part and typed a different version.) Deidara's version:

As Yaeka was about to leave, Sasori and Deidara arrived, while arguing over "who is the best"… The girl stared at them and kept going from Deidara to Sasori and the other way around. They both noticed Yeaka's presence. "Oi, Yaeka? Who is the best out of us two, yeah?" Deidara referred to him and the read headed Sasori.

"Hm… Deidara!" Yaeka grinned and Sasori's face was pale. "Why won't you and I go out, yeah?" Deidara offered and the girl gladly accepted. He stuck out his tongue to Gaara, who started to cry. And then-

(Gaara slammed the door open and gripped Deidara by his cloak and dragged him outside and lastly closed the door. We all stood like glued to the door, to listen to any sign of beating sounds. Eventually, they came. "I… (Beating sound)… DO… bang!… NOT… (Bones cracking and Deidara screaming) … CRY! Crash!"

Lilly: Dang it! There went the Ming-vase…

Everyone sweat dropped.

The door slid open and revealed a very beaten blonde Akatsuki member with the name Deidara. Huge lumps and bumps covered his entire face. "I think I am going to the hospital." Deidara stated and limped away.

No one noticed Itachi's disappearance, before we found him by my computer. _"I hope that he at least have a serious part!")_ Itachi's part of the story:

"Sigh. The Kin No Doragon's are going to be my death." Yeaka let out another sigh and put on her straw hat, before disappearing. Gaara sat down to think. _"What is the Kin No… Doro whatever? Sounds like some secret organisation. But who was she? Yaeka something. Hm…I need to talk to the Hokage… now!" _The Kazekage stood up and did some hand seals, before bursting into sand and headed to the Hokage tower.

(A/N: Kin no Doragon's is a VERY bad translation of The Gold Dragons.)

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest:

Itachi and Kisame were, as usual, on a mission to keep an eye on the Kyuubi vessel. The mission itself was easy, but it was hard to get close to the Uzumaki kid when he was under protection of the perverted frog sannin Jiraya… Kisame hated when they saw them peaking on girls in the hot springs. Itachi never said anything, as usual, but it bothered him to no end. (Dangerous, fierce music in the background.)

(The music gets interrupted, when I kick the gramophone.)

Lilly: Hold on, Hold on! You wrote: but it bothers him to no end…

The whole group gasps: It BOTHERS _YOU?_

Itachi: ………. Back to the story please…? )

Yaeka was currently training with different ninja and samurai weapons. Like; kunais, katanas, poles, shurikens, sai's et cetera. The mission could wait. Not long after, Itachi and Kisame came to the opening in the middle of the forest (a.k.a. in the middle of nowhere). Itachi was the one to silence Kisame, who was babbling about how "nice" the weather was… They both stealthily snuck closer to reveal the identity to the person they saw.

"A Kin No Doragon." Kisame stated knowingly by the sight of her clothes. Itachi only "hn"ed and kept observing the young woman. Her movements were like an endless dance. Slow actions in the beginning and building up faster and more effective. There was like she was fighting an invisible being. Yaeka spun around faster and faster with her three sectional staffs.

While the dance occurred, Itachi and Kisame heard this all too well familiar whistling sound of shurikens, coming towards them. The fish man dodged all of the weapons and ended up in a very odd position against the tree with like ten shurikens around him. While Itachi stood completely still, watching the sharp objects make almost a perfect form of him in the tree. They weren't meant to hit them… except for Kisame. XD

"It is no use to talk about the weather and then move in to stealth mode… Akatsuki's." Yaeka knowingly said towards the Akatsuki's whereabouts. "And I thought the Dragons died 15 years ago." Kisame grinned and got out of the bush, removing some shurikens from his sword.

"The Dragons never die fish-man." Yaeka snorted to Kisame. "Well... then we must fight!" Kisame rushed against her with the sword, ready to slice her in half.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The fight goes on in chapter 2. Sorry about the Akatsuki part. I just couldn't help it. XD. Now! Reviews please?


	2. Things to know

**Yay! I updated! Sorry for taking so long to update. Much to do at school and all. Believe me or not.. i threw this chapter together at 3 hours today! must be a new record for me XD It just took me so long to figure out how to make this story and all. I found it very complicated if i was going to follow my original idea so i changed everything i had in mind. i hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... or Gaara TT**

**Claimer: I own this stupid Fed computer that are missing some keys like the z... (sorry the language... TT)

* * *

**

Things to know:

Gaara had by that time reached the Hokage tower. Tsunade was, as usual, sitting in her office with a bottle of sake while "working" as Shizune thought when Gaara entered the reception where she was sitting and looking through some minor paper work. "Nani? Kazekage-sama?" she gulped as the red head knocked down the door to Tsunade's office.

The blonde godaime fell backwards in her chair with the sake in her hand by the sight of Gaara breaking her door. "WHAT THE? Kazekage?" the blonde peeped up from behind her chair, before sitting back into it again.

"Suma Hokage-sama. But I need to talk to you." Gaara panted and rested his hands on his knees. "I didn't expect you before next week, but I guess it is important when you break down my door like that." Tsunade said sarcastic and pointed somewhat angry at the remaining of her door.

Gaara didn't realise that before he saw it. "Um-err- well I got to hear something that sounded important on my way here and I need to know what you know about it." Gaara sat down and went back into his Gaaraish poise…

"What do you want to know Kazekage-sama?" the blonde Hokage turned serious, folding her hands. "I need to know what you know about the Kin no Doragons." Tsunades eyes widened. "Are you sure you heard right?" Tsunade shot up then slammed her hands on the table.

A little taken aback Gaara nods as calm as he can a little surprised by the Hokages sudden outburst. "Dang! I thought those bastards died 15 years ago!" Tsunade shouted angrily and turned to the window.

"Hokage-sama… What is the Kin no Doragons?" Gaara asked stoical. The Hokage sat back down into her serious pose of thinking. "I am not quite sure what kind of organisation they are. But I know this." She calls for Shizune and demands her to find the files of the organisation. "Their movements are unpredictable and you can't say for sure what they stand for." "How come?"

Tsunade leans back. "Well… Just like the Akatsuki's… they were after the bijuus. But what seemed odd with them was that they didn't extract the nine-tails nor killed their hosts. It was more like they were protecting them. But that's not the odd part… after some time they had captured all of the nine-tales except from Shukaku, they started killing several federal lords." She paused.

Shizune came in with a thick file and laid it in front of Gaara. He opened the file and started reading. Gaara's eyes widened. "Killing the lords and the Kages of The Moon, The Rock and The Mist! They used the Jinchuurikis in attempt to kill the Kazekage and the Hokage?" He read out loud in shock. Tsunade nodded.

"Why were they trying to kill my father and the Yondaime?"

"That is what seems so odd… Why were they after the Kages? We never got to know as all of the Dragons were exterminated under their attempt." Tsunade finished.

"So someone has rebuilt the organisation." Gaara stated and laid down the papers.

"It seems like that if you have seen them. But what they are up to now, is the big question." Tsunade rose from her seat and took out a book from the self, handing it to the Kazekage. "It didn't say how many was killed during their time. But it is rumoured that several thousands were killed. In that book, you will see several clan marks and organisation symbols. If you saw what can be recognised as the Dragons… then there's no mistaking It." she observed the city from her spot by the window.

Gaara skipped the pages in the book. He recognised the symbols to the Uchihas fan and the Akatsuki's red clouds. Then he got to see a cloth with black and white dragons, just like the cloths on the two people he had seen before. "It is them…" Gaara said coldly. "But I saw 3 of them, but the third one had a coloured outfit and not like the black and white cloth the two others was wearing." He looked up from the book.

"Well… maybe it was from a higher rank. But we can't state things too fast. I will get some of my shinobi's to follow their trail." She sat back down.

Gaara nodded then stood up to leave. "While you are here, Gaara." Tsunade searched through the scrolls for some documents. "I want to give you a mission." She handed him a scroll.

"What about these?" he took out the medic scrolls. "Those aren't important. It is important that you carry out that task." He nodded understanding then disappeared into sand. "If it really is the Kin no Doragon's… whatever they are up to… it can't be good." Tsunade said to herself.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kisame swung the sword at Yaeka. She easily dodged it and jumped and stood on his sword. Kisame's jaw dropped to the ground. Yaeka kicked him in the face, sending him hundred meters backwards. "Too slow fish-boy!" she mocked.

Itachi activated his Sharingan and appeared behind her with a kunai to her neck, slicing it in half. "Say again brat?" he smirked. "Nice to see that you are fighting my shadow." Yaeka was behind him, but at the same time in front of him on the ground with the neck cut open. "Nani?" Itachi's eyes widened. The Yaeka in front of him turned into black mud that slid back to its master. He shot his elbow to her, but she wasn't there. Itachi quickly scanned the area.

"And I thought the Akatsuki's were good… How disappointing." Yaeka said by the tree Itachi and Kisame had been. "Hn… I didn't give anything into this fight." Itachi straightened himself. "I will see you another time… Uchiha." She took off. _"Finally a worthy opponent." _He smirked then went to Kisame who was knocked unconscious.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gaara had found himself a tree in the woods and read the scroll.

_Mission rank: A_

_The federal lord of the Moon has requested a highly ranked shinobi for this mission. More information will be received from Lord Tanaka Tsuki in his castle in the Moon country. Information too secret to be shown in this scroll… Will explode as soon as this scroll is closed. _

Gaara's eyes twitched by the last sentence and got slightly irritated that he even got this scroll. The last thing he wanted to deal with now… is the old Tanaka Tsuki of the Moon. He had made many deals with him, but since he was so old… the negotiations took several weeks… "I guess this is important." Gaara let out a deep sigh and called his sand to take the scroll away and then close it. Two seconds later, it exploded.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hours later… Gaara arrived at the great Moon castle. (I don't want to describe it… it is like any other big Japanese castle I guess. And let's just skip to the part where Gaara is with the federal lord…)

"Well, well… Isn't it the Kazekage himself that is standing in front of me." Old Tanaka nodded to greet the red haired boy. "I came for the mission." Gaara stated, skipping to the point. "Well… as you know Kazekage-sama, I am an old man. I got to know some mere weeks ago that I am seriously sick… a deadly decease and the heir after my deceased son, is gone missing." Tanaka coughed a little before continuing.

"I need you to find her and bring her back to the Moon." Gaara found himself in a 'you got to be kidding me' look. "Who is the heir?" he asked. Tanaka's face darkened. "The heir after my son is named Yana Tsuki. But… she has been missing for 13 years."

The Kazekage tried to absorb the information he had just been told. "You want _me_ to find an heir that has been missing for 13 years… and what am I going to look after?" Gaara raised a non-existing brow.

"From the day an heir from the Moon is born, they are marked with a tattoo. Her tattoo is a snake with wings, located on her back. The second thing you must look after… and I don't know if she still has it. It is a coloured cloth with a dragon embraced in flames." Tanaka showed Gaara a picture of it which he put in his pocket.

"Please Kazekage-sama. I need you to find her, find Yana and bring her back before my days here ends." Gaara nodded understanding. _"This is going to be hard…" _He thought.

* * *

Okey... I have no idea on what is going to happen next except from that Gaara starts his search for the heir... Sorry the spelling/grammar mistakes. TT And if i used to much filler... I am a scandinavian.. we always use fillers in stories. Never say things easy XD Ask me if there is anything you don't understand which i am sure you don't. ..

Next chapter view: "How am I going to find this heir? And the tattoo won't help me at all... unless I undress her..." Gaara shivers by the thought. "God help me..."


End file.
